


Home

by sirjotahan



Category: Jjba - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Established Kishibe Rohan/Kujo Jotaro, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kujo Jotaro is Bad at Feelings, Living Together, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sentient Stands (JoJo), Stands (JoJo), bathing together, embarrassed jotaro kujo, established jotahan, jotahan - Freeform, jotaro is old, not necessarily sentient but still, what do marine biologists do im serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirjotahan/pseuds/sirjotahan
Summary: jotaro and rohan are perfect for each other.
Relationships: Kishibe Rohan & Kujo Jotaro, Kishibe Rohan/Kujo Jotaro, Kishibe Rohan/Star Platinum
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> yo! i'm nate! i've recently joined ao3 and i'm getting back into writing as it's something i really enjoy. i'm just getting the hang of using ao3 as a creator so forgive any mistakes. you can contact me @ mr jersterr#3052 on discord!!

Life with Jotaro had become more and more domestic by the day.  
  
The Kishibe residence was large and empty, only his studio flush with furniture. The rest of the house seemed bare compared. Of course, he had the necessary items and the typical things such as a couch, TV and all, but that was it. It never really bothered him, but nowadays, he couldn’t imagine what it’d be like to go back to that. Jotaro’s presence seemed to fill the house so much. His height quite literally filled out the rooms, but that wasn’t the point he was making. Rather, his house was so much more homely. He loved it.  
  
The two hadn’t lived together for long, a few months at most, but that didn’t matter. They lived like they had been together since the beginning of time. They barely even closed doors anymore – at least, Rohan didn’t. It wasn’t like he had anything to hide. Especially not in front of Jotaro of all people. They were comfortable together, and it was new to both of them.  
  
The two were never too familiar with sharing their spaces with someone else so intimately. Rohan had never really had anyone to do so with, and Jotaro didn’t let those who wished to knock down his walls. It was so new to let their guards down, no venomous words or witty retorts, and just be comfortable. Rohan didn’t have to appear better than he was. Jotaro didn’t have to keep a straight face all the time. It was nice. It was new. It was something they were learning to accept together. It was almost fun in some ways, as it gave Rohan new material for his mangas, making the romance arcs so much more believable. Then, for Jotaro, it let him be dorky and silly for once. That was something very few people got to witness and, by god was Rohan so happy he got to.

* * *

The sound of water flowing from a tap and splashing out onto the sides of a pristine porcelain tub echoed throughout the halls. Jotaro had set up shop not far from the bathroom upstairs, making it easy for him to trudge from his study and back at 3am without creating too much ruckus. It was around 2.30pm, though, and Rohan had decided to take a dip in the bath to wash off his stress from the week previous. As per usual, he had left the door open, allowing the sound of him sloshing around slightly as he moved about the tub to slip in through the crack of his study’s door. Soon, the stream of water stopped, being replaced by soft laughter. Jotaro quirked an eyebrow. _What was so funny?_ He stopped tapping away at a bulky computer and listened closely. There was a childish spattering of water and he feared to see what the bathroom floor looked like, along with growing amusement. No longer could Jotaro ignore his curiosity. _What on earth was Rohan doing in there?_

The noises painted a picture of Rohan alone in the bathroom, wading around in the water like a child. Jotaro just couldn’t imagine it; he had to see it for himself. He padded down the hallway, confused. It took just a few strides before he was peeking his head around the doorway. Rather than catching Rohan doing something silly and making him embarrassed, Jotaro found himself flushing instead.  
  
Before him was his own stand, Star Platinum, splashing Rohan with water.   
  
Now that he thought about it, his hands did feel somewhat wet, but he had chalked it up to clammy hands and ignored it.  
  
Rohan was laughing and giggling, trying to match the swoops of water being thrown at him with the stand’s giant hands. His waves were small compared to the ones washing over his head, flattening his hair over his eyes. It was clear he had yet to notice Jotaro at the door, his own glee far too loud. It only became apparent that something was up when the splashing stopped suddenly. Rohan’s laughter died down and he wiped the hair from his eyes to see. Blinking away water on his eyelashes, he found that Star Platinum had completely disappeared. In front of him was just the bathroom wall, dripping with water and splattered with stray bubbles. He searched for the stand, but only found the user staring at him like a deer in headlights.  
  
“Uh…”  
  
Jotaro looked off to the side sheepishly. He hadn’t even realised he’d done that. He didn’t even notice that he’d let Star loose like that. Of course, he had control over the stand, but it was a manifestation of one’s spirit – their life energy. That, on the other, he couldn’t quite reign in and it seemed his spirit wished to play in the water with Rohan.

“Sorry about that.” he muttered, reaching for his hat to pull over his eyes. The habit had worsened despite Rohan insisting that he take his hat off when inside. When his hand met with his hair, his embarrassment deepened. Just across from him, Rohan raised an eyebrow (he had assumed that Jotaro had meant for this to happen).  
  
“For what? It was nice to see you like that, even if it was through Star.”  
  
Jotaro lifted his gaze.  
  
“Even _I_ don’t see you this happy half the time.”  
  
A small smile replaced his dumb look and a gruff chuckle fell from his lips.  
  
“Come on.”  
  
Rohan’s voice was awfully inviting. The bathroom air was warm, not too stuffy or room temperature. The bubbles were millimetres from overflowing. Everything just looked so perfect. With Rohan smiling at him like that, with those puppy dog eyes, how could he possibly resist? Jotaro tugged off his shirt and pants, kicked his underwear off to the side, and sunk into the bathtub beside the other. The water threatened to spill once he sat down, pulling a small snicker from the smaller man. The fit was rather uncomfortable, so Jotaro took it upon himself to shift the two of them. He lay, filling up the space, with Rohan between his legs. The water lapped up their chests like the shore at a beach and, if you focused enough, you could pick out the lavender scent that circled the room. The faint sound of breathing filled the air, being the only sound for a while. Until Rohan repositioned himself right in front of him. Eyebrows furrowed a little in confusion, Jotaro tilted his head in the other’s direction as if to ask what he was doing. His answer came quickly in the form of water smacking him in the face. Jotaro spluttered. When he finally rid his face of water obstructing his vision, he saw Rohan grinning at him. There was a spark of playfulness in his eyes and a glint of mischievousness in his smile. His whole demeanour cried out to be challenged. The calmness of the steam filled air dissipated in second as Jotaro accepted his challenge.  
  
It was a sight to behold. Two grown men, one standing at 6’5” and the other a famous mangaka, playing in the bath tub like children. Both in fits of giggles like no one had ever heard. There was water everywhere, it’d be a pain to clean up later, but neither of them were thinking of that. Rather than living in the past, thinking about old friends and old battles, or living in the future, thinking about future character arc and deadlines, they were both just in the moment.  
  
Soon enough, they were panting and thoroughly soaked. The bath tub had emptied around half of its contents and the water was becoming lukewarm at best. The smell of lavender remained, as if it had seeped into their skin. They would probably smell like it for weeks. The two looked at each other, beaming.  
  
“We should get out.” Rohan suggested, to which Jotaro nodded. Though, despite this, neither of them moved. It was Jotaro who first stretched out and climbed out, offering a hand to help pull Rohan out. He took his hand, holding on tight as to not slip on one of the many puddles they’d created. Stepping out reminded him of just how much he had to look up to Jotaro. There was around a foot difference between them. He wished to lean up and kiss him, but feared he may tumble. Jotaro seemed to get this from just the look in his eyes, and placed a hand around his waist to steady him. They leaned into each other automatically, pressing their lips together. Just like everything else, they fit like a glove. Two puzzle pieces, made precisely for each other. The kiss was tender and soft. Jotaro’s calloused hands on Rohan’s smooth skin. They were so different, yet so similar. It was just… _perfect._

The cold air began to stick to their skin, prompting them to pull away. Rohan sighed, thinking about how he’d have to pull away to grab a towel. Before he could complete his thought, a towel wrapped around his shoulders. His shocked eyes turned to see a large figure smiling down at him. A haze of purple and blueish tints placed kind hands on his shoulders. Star Platinum towered over him – a gentle giant to represent another. Rohan murmured a thanks between the two of them, the stand and the user. Jotaro gave a hum in return, holding him just a little tighter. He lifted their hands together, keeping his hand on his hip, so that they were in a lazy ball dancing position. Slowly, Jotaro swayed the two of them.  
  
“You sappy old man,”  
  
“I’m 8 years older than you.”  
  
“You’re almost 30.”  
  
They chuckled, leaning their foreheads against each other, as they danced slowly. Neither of them had any experience and it was clear, but they didn’t mind. They didn’t mind their lack of clothes. They didn’t mind the soaking wet floor. They remained close to each other, mooching off of the other’s warmth. They stayed like this, until a shiver racked Jotaro’s body. Rohan stepped back, pulling the towel closely around himself.  
  
“Go get dressed.” he hummed, waving a hand limply. His voice seemed plain as day, but the small smile on his face spoke otherwise. Jotaro returned it and scooped up his discarded clothes. When he turned around again, Rohan was heading out of the room to change into something comfortable. Unlike the older man, he wasn’t going to throw on something he’d been wearing previous. Before disappearing from sight, he looked over his shoulder at Jotaro.  
  
  
  
“I love you,”  
  
  
Jotaro was just tugging his pants on when he heard the words. It was something he didn’t hear often and he very rarely reciprocated it, replying even less often. He looked back to Rohan, his ocean blue eyes full of sincerity.  
  


  
  
_“I love you too.”_


End file.
